A Tsubasa Christmas
by dragonbelt
Summary: TsubasaxxxHolic Oneshot, the crew from Tsubasa returns to the universe in which they all met during the christmas season. They get to experience the holiday season and reflect. Read to find out what happens. A Christmas themed fic,im a little late.


1

A Tsubasa Christmas

Disclaimer: Everything here is property of CLAMP

This fanfic was written for my school's anime club Christmas contest, I know its a little late but oh well :p (okay not a little a lot late)

I say thanks to the ppl who helped me edit.

Some background information (though most know this by now)

Sakura: The Princess of the desert country Syaoran is from. She is a very happy go lucky character, though at the beginning of Tsubasa she lost her memories in the form of magical feathers, which were dispersed among universes.

Syaoran: A archaeologist from a desert country, he is Sakura's childhood friend. He is always concerned about Sakura. In order for him to go retrieve Sakura's heart and memories, which are the form in feathers, he had to give up his relationship with Sakura, so she will never remember her past with him, or her love toward him.

Fai: A sorcerer from the country of Seresu. He joins Syaoran's journey in order to prevent himself from returning to his world.

Mokona: The white version was given to Syaoran. It has the ability to transport the group to different universes, but it cannot control where they go.

Kurogane: A ninja from the country of Japan in a different universe. He was forcefully sent away by the princess of his land, Princess Tomoyo, so he could better himself. Mokona and Fai make fun of him by calling him Kuro-chan, Kuro-pan etc….

Enjoy

--------------------------------------

Why? I often ponder this question, but I guess I can answer it in one word. Her.

Sometimes I wonder whether I can keep going like this, but alas, again it's for "Her".

My name is Syaoran, and it's been a long while since I started this journey, but it's almost done. She will never remember me, but I keep going anyways. This journey of mine involves me and my companions traveling, not through lands, but through universes- all for "Her". Who is this her you ask? Princess Sakura, a childhood friend, the princess of a desert country, and the most precious person to me. We travel to worlds looking for her magical feathers, which are shards of her memory, so she can regain her memories. One of my companions travels to different worlds to try to return to his home world. The other companion of mine travels since his wish is to not to return to his home world.

Right now Kurogane, Mokona, Fai, Sakura and I have landed back in the first world that we traveled to, in the middle of a snowy season…….

THUMP

"Mokona says we're here!!"

I take a look around. It is the same place where it started, where everything started. The place where I got Mokona, the place I met Fai and Kurogane, and the first time I traveled to another world.

--------------------------------------

"Welcome back my dears, how has your journey been so far?" This greeting came from the mouth of Yuko, the Space Time Witch in her tradition black silk gown, as the four people and one white little fluffy ball dropped into her courtyard. Literally. You could feel some mystic force radiating off of her.

"Have you collected all of them yet?"

"Kuro-tan isn't much of a help," the fluffy bunny thing Mokona chimed in.

"Oh shut up hairball, and for the last time, it's Kurogane!" shouted the dark ninja Kurogane.

"Well Kuro-tan sounds good for you," Fai mused.

This is how it always was for these three; bickering between Mokona and Fai against Kurogane had become second nature to them. While those three were arguing, Syaoran and Sakura were conversing with Yuko. They told her all that has happened, including kudans, different magic, and etc. They also talked about how many more feathers were left to find.

The courtyard started to darken, as the sun started to set. All of a sudden it started to snow. As white snow started to drop down from dark grey sky, Yuko had a great idea pop into her head.

"Why don't you stay for a couple of days to rest up, we have a fabulous festival which occurs around this time of the year."

"Hmmm, I would like to go off and search as soon as possible…." Syaoran started, as he turned his head to his left to look at Sakura's curious face, "…we need to recover Princess Sakura's memories as soon as possible."

"BUUUUUU!" Mokona began puffing up like a balloon "Mokona senses a strong power near!"

"Is it a feather?!" The chestnut hair boy quickly asked.

"Mokona doesn't know," The thing said sadly.

Syaoran looked down at the new fallen snow. A short time ago, crystal blue tears would have slid down his cheeks, but he had long passed that stage. Otherwise, he would have still have been crying over what he had sacrificed.

Syaoran, Kurogane, and Fai, all stared into each other's eyes, like they were having a mental conversation between them. Slowly Syaoran began to speak.

"Mokona senses something; we have to at least check it out. We will accept your offer."

Just then Watanuki (1) walked into the courtyard apparently humming to himself a cheery song, while carrying something that resembled Mokona, but black.

He was snapped out of his humming by a less than kind command from Yuko.

"HEY WATANUKI-KUN!" she said, "GET THOSE EXTRA ROOMS READY, ok HUN?"

Everyone other than Yuko, Mokona(s), and Watanuki just stared. They had thought Yuko to be one of those dignified people and then they saw this sudden outburst.

"But Yuko-san, There is only one minute before my work is done, and tomorrow is Christmas Eve. Ano, who are these rooms for anyways?" He takes a peek over her shoulder and his eyes popped out. He didn't take much time to identify them as those weird universe hopping people, and the reason he was stuck with this thing in his hand. He quickly regained his composure and said, "Ni-i-ice to meet you again, please j-j-just wait awhile while I got fix your rooms."

Before he could leave, he felt a soft gentle hand clasp his shoulder. He turned around and saw Sakura with a curious look on her face.

"Ano, could you tell me what this Christmas thing is?" Sakura smiled that infectious smile, and it seemed to ease Watanuki's nervousness for a bit.

"Its festival where you get enjoy this winter season. You give presents, you receive presents, and everyone's just so happy. It's a time to be with friends and f-family, it's really fun."

In the back of Sakura's mind, she came up with a wonderful idea. She had to show everyone how appreciative she was of them looking for her memories. Her thoughts were broken as a loud burp was heard.

"Mokona, try some beer, it's really, really good," the black Mokona stated.

"Ooohh beer, sounds good Mokona, me want some!!" white Mokona exclaimed.

"Watanuki please be a dear and fetch them two more bottles after you're done readying the rooms, and get one for me too." Yuko said slyly.

"B-b-but……."

--------------------------------------

For the second time today, the space/time travelers could just only stare. Unknown to the group, was that they were being watched real carefully by a mysterious figure. "Hmm what an interesting group, what should I do with them??

As night fell, after Watanuki had returned to his orphanage, everyone else was fast asleep- except two, that is. Two figures in a room, one girl and one guy, were awake in their beds in a conversation, as snow flakes continued to flurry outside their window.

"Syaoran-kun", Sakura began, "I-I-I want you to help me with something tomorrow." This sparked the mentioned person's interest, as he turned his gaze over to her. "I was thinking of how wonderful you've all been, for helping me, you, Fai-san, Kurogane-san, Mokona, and Yuko-san too, for she was the one who gave us Mokona. So I want to show you guys how appreciative I am, and after hearing about Christmas from Watanuki-san, I want to get everyone presents." Syaoran's eyes softened, always thinking for others, just like her old self, he thought.

"So your highness, are you asking me to accompany you tomorrow to go get things for everyone?" he queried. "But how do you plan on buying them gifts? We do not have any money for this world." Sakura's happiness started to dim. It hurt Syaoran to see Sakura sad, even if it was only a little bit. "Tell you what, if we can't buy anything, how about we make something from stuff we can find around."

"Yay, thank you Syaoran-kun", Sakura said as she started to bounce up and down on her bed. "HOE…." She screamed as she fell off her bed, only to be caught in two strong arms.

Syaoran laid her back on her bed, "I think you should try and save your energy for tomorrow, your highness." As she quickly drifted off into sleep, Syaoran had a small smile on his face, as he turned in for the night.

--------------------------------------

The next morning, the snow had stopped falling, and all was quiet in the residence of the Space Time Witch. A door was silently opened as Syaoran and Sakura, crept quietly out of their room, down the stairs, into the living room where Mokona slept during the night. They had decided to bring white Mokona along with them, in case there was indeed a feather near. Before they left their room, they changed (in separate bathrooms), and left a note just saying they would be out for the afternoon.

Right before they reached the sleeping Mokonas in the living room, a dark figure appeared behind them.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, you wouldn't be trying to sneak out are you?"

"Hooooeee..mmmm" A hand suddenly clasped over her mouth.

"Ohayo Yuko-san, is there something you want to tell us?" Syaoran inquired, while he held his hand over Sakura's mouth to prevent her from waking up the whole household. His dark amber eyes were focused on the tall dark haired lady, who responded by saying:

"If you are planning on sneaking out and getting everyone a gift, at least bring some money." She said as she tossed a wallet full of money to Syaoran, who caught it deftly.

"But, how did you know Yuko-san?" Sakura pondered.

"No need to know how, but please, bring the Mokonas along with you, I think you will enjoy their company."

They started to pick up the Mokonas, stuffed them into a bag, and walked toward the main door.

"Oh and by the way if you plan on getting me a gift, get me one that would reflect you." She called out as the two made their way out.

Thirty minutes later, Kurogane and Fai started to stir. However one was more awake than the other. Let's just say that Kurogane as a result had a very rude awakening.

"What was that, you asshole, I'm going to pound you!!" You could see a visible vein throb out of his forehead.

"Well Kuro-chan, I just wanted to wake you up, and tell you that Syaoran and Sakura are gone." With this, Fai flashed a smile that just irritated Kurogane even more.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Kurogane!!" You could feel the house vibrate from the force of the shout. He grudgingly got up, put on his clothes, and then they both headed down the stairs.

Waiting at the bottom of the stairs was none other than Yuko with her helpers Maru and Moro. All three of them held out their hand straight out. In fact Yuko's hand had stopped only one centimetre away from the face of Kurogane.

He just stared at her, as she took it unwavering. "What are you up to witch?" he spat out.

While putting an unconvincing smile on her face, Yuko responded "Thank you for the compliment Kuro-pan. And the answer to your question is making you guys help out around here of course. Oh and you probably already know Syaoran and Sakura already left to look for the feather, and you shouldn't worry about them, this is a very peaceful world."

Taking a glance over at Fai, Kurogane let out a sigh, "You win witch, what do you want us to do?"

"Oh nothing special, just a little decorating here and there. Also I want you to set up a tree over there, oh and put up some lights around the house, and … I also want the sleigh I have in the basement on top of the roof. Oh and Watanuki wont be helping you today, I gave him the day off," This left Kurogane gaping, while Fai had already started the tasks.

--------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the streets in the city, there were many people on the crowded streets in the morning chill. There were People dressed up in red suits, and black boots that could be seen around almost every block. Among the crowd of people was a little girl, wearing a stylish brown coat, and holding a camcorder in her hand.

'Where could they be?' she thought. She had been searching for her friends after getting separated from them five minutes ago. This was so frustrating, they could be doing something exciting, and she was missing her chance to video cam them. Out of the corner of her eye, she glimpsed the figures of two brown heads walking side by side. "Finally!" the lavender haired teen exclaimed, "Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun over here." The young girl yelled as she rushed over to meet up with her friends.

--------------------------------------

"I'm worried Syoaran, I really do hope Tomoyo is okay." This came out of the mouth of Kinomoto Sakura, to her love Li Syaoran. (These two are this universe's version of the Syaoran and Sakura we met earlier, the only difference between them are their age, height, and upbringing, also the fact this Sakura can remember her love for the Li boy).

"Don't worry, Tomoyo-chan is really strong, plus I wouldn't be surprised if she pretended to get loss from us just to film us together." Li replied, hoping to calm her down. The couple were sitting down hand in hand at a downtown park bench, and were listening to all of the Christmas music that was being played.

Wait a second, if these two are the Sakura and Syaoran of this universe and are sitting down at a park bench, then who were the people Tomoyo saw!?

--------------------------------------

"Oh Hohohohohoho!" Tomoyo had just let out her infamous laugh, and the teens right in front of her still haven't noticed her presence. Time to tape she thought easing up her camera and turning it on, while she kept on pursuing the two brown hairs in front of her.

--------------------------------------

Back at the Mansion

"Hmmm, something is going to happen today."

"Did you say something witch?"

"Nope, and if you try and pry even further, your sword Ging-ryu may feel my wraith." With that Yuko grinned in victory, as the dark warrior growled as he went back up a ladder for the third time today, after dropping the sled decoration twice on his way up.

--------------------------------------

It was starting to get dark, and the people in the streets started to go home. This was a very strange day for two of our travelers. Earlier in the day after they had just purchased three gifts, one for the ninja, one for the sorcerer, and one for the bunnies, some unknown girl to them attacked them. However, they still could not think of a gift which they could give to Yuko. In a split second for Syaoran, and several seconds for Sakura, they both concluded that this girl was indeed a friend of their counterparts of this universe, so they had to play along.

The Mokonas had woken up some time ago, and were thankfully quiet in their sac. Syaoran checked from time to time to see if there was a feather near, but every time, Mokona just shook its head.

--------------------------------------

Tomoyo was having a wonderful day. Sure her friends looked a little bit different, a little bit taller, but they were still the same people she knew. Though it was a little odd they didn't seem as close, but maybe they had an argument or something, so she dismissed the thought quickly. "I think we are done for the day," she said happily, "but first thing first, I want to take a picture of you two with my Polaroid. Ooooh I got the perfect idea, how about you sit on his lap, Sakura."

Syaoran reddened, he didn't know why, but the thought of Sakura sitting on his lap made him blush a deep red. His dark red blush went even redder, as the princess sat on his lap.

Flash

'This will make a perfect blackmail in the future,' she thought evilly.

BANG, what was that? Everyone still left of the streets, turned their head, and witnessed a sudden fire sprout out from the centre of downtown city park. Men, women, and children all started running in all directions away from the park, as the flame kept growing. Its heat started to get immense and the remaining people who were now safely away from the blazing fire started wiping sweat from their foreheads. Something then caught the attention of Syaoran's ear, it sounded like an incantation.

"O key that hides the power of the stars, by covenant reveal thy true form to me! This, Sakura commands! RELEASE! SSleeeeppp!"

Thump, Thump. People started dropping readily, as it seemed they dropped into a deep sleep.

"What is this Syaoran-kun?" the highness asked.

That was the same thing he was thinking, what happened and why did everyone, even Tomoyo fall asleep? Another thing caught his attention, Sakura, which was the name in that incantation; could it possibly be Sakura's counterpart in this world? His train of thought was lost, as he felt wet. Actually not only did he feel wet, he was wet, it was raining, in the middle of this cold weather. How unusual. A push from behind sent him into a nearby bush, followed by another person joining him.

"Your highness what was tha….." His words were interrupted by a sshhh, and pointing finger. He let his eyes travel to where she was pointing, and settled his eyes on two people, who were….. themselves!

--------------------------------------

A feeling was swelling up in Sakura, one that she couldn't explain. The two people in front of her, looked so cute together, but they were herself, and the amber eyed boy next to her. Her head started spinning, as if some of her lost memories were trying to break through. As the spinning subsided, an idea struck her what to get for Yuko's gift, and it reflected themselves, at least she hoped, and she continued to think deeply.

Unaware of anyone watching, Kinomoto Sakura gave a peck onto Li Syaoran's cheek, causing an instant wave of red to hit. Even though they had admitted their love to each other last year, his blood still rushed to his cheeks. When he looked over at Sakura, the card mistress, all he saw was a small smile and a finger pointing directly above them. Looking up he saw a mistletoe……

A small tugging brought the royalty's mind back into reality.

"Mokona know what power was now, it came from that girl over there." The white Mokona stated.

"Me agree, it comes from that girl over there, she feels powerful, that boy too." the other bunny said agreeing.

So it wasn't a feather. Even though this saddened Syaoran, he couldn't help but smile. Him and Sakura looked so much in love in this world, so much emotion. It hurt him to think and see it, since he knows it can never be for him, but it seemed to give a lift to his heart and give him hope. Turning his head, he said in a happy tone, "Sakura-chan, I think its time for us to head back."

Not able to hold off a smiled at the cute scene that she saw, even if it hurt her head, she just nodded. With that the two slowly made their way back to Yuko's residence, carrying two really energetic bunnies with them.

--------------------------------------

5-minutes later

Tomoyo started to stir, and when she opened her eyes, she was met by amber and emerald eyes. "Sakura, Syaoran!" she screamed, "what happened, and why do you seem shorter?"

"What are you talking about Tomoyo-chan? You had me worried, we haven't seen you since this morning when we got separated."

"What do you mean!?, I found you around noon time, though you seemed taller!, here I'll even show you, I recorded you guys." She whipped out her camcorder. "Look."

The video started playing, they see 10 seconds of two people with brown hair, one boy and one girl. As the girl started to look behind her, the video suddenly ended. "Oh no I must have run out of batteries, what about that picture I took, gone?!, nooo", she started crying, while her friends just looked at her strangely.

--------------------------------------

The other Sakura and Syaoran, had just arrived at their present residence, and started to walk up the steps. The Mokona's were busily discussing beer when Sakura started to speak.

"I had a fun day Syaoran-kun," she happily, then saying sadly, "I'm sorry I couldn't find any presents for you, though."

"That's alright, Princess Sakura, it's no problem really." In reality he felt a little sad, but knowing she was happy was good enough for him.

Right when they were about to knock on the old wooden double doors, they burst open, and a hand flew out, dragging them in.

As they were being dragged by the dimension witch to the living room, they couldn't help but be in awe, at the massive decorating that had occurred while they were gone. There didn't seem to be any spot left untouched, even Yuko was decorated, with a red cone like hat on her head with a white ball dangling from it. They were suddenly let down onto a couch facing a massive green pine tree, which was smothered in many different coloured ornaments, and lights galore. To their right was the fireplace, and on it hung six stockings, and a seventh stocking that was too large to be considered a stocking. While they were engrossed at looking at their new surroundings, Maru and Moro took the bag of gifts upstairs to wrap them.

"Hello, Mokonas are back did you miss us Kura-chan?" The small creatures just started giggling, as they proceeded to sit on Sakura's and Syaoran's laps.

"Ahem, now that you are back, I want you to sit back and enjoy something I wrote in which Fai, Kura-san and I have been practicing all day." She announced. "Are you ready you two?"

Kurogane replied with a gruff, while Fai said whenever you're ready.

"And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three."

(to jingle bells)

Kuro-pan, F-Fai-san, help me decorate, Kuro-tan fell 6 times, while Fai-san just laughed away!! Eh!

While we were setting up this tree, Kuro-chan was very rude, so to get back at him, we poured nog on him. It was very funny, though he didn't think so, though we didn't care about it, so we just laughed at him OHHHH

Kuro-pan, F-Fai-san, help me decorate, Kuro-tan fell six times, while Fai-san just laughed away!! Eh!

Sakura just giggled, while her companion next to her put on a small smile. Kurogane on the other had was talking about what he would do to Fai, if he didn't have this dang seal (2) on him. This continued on for another hour or so, till they decided to call it night. Yuko wanted to sing more, but since Sakura and Syaoran came back late, they didn't have time.

The missing presents suddenly caught Sakura's attention as she started to worried, but was calmed down by Yuko who said, "Don't worry about your presents, I had Moro and Mura wrap them. They are under the tree, and addressed to the right people, so don't worry." The auburn haired girl looked relieved, gave her thanks and proceeded to go to bed.

As Syaoran started to follow, Yuko clasped his shoulder, "It wasn't a feather, was it?" All he could do was just to shake his head no, and then he proceeded to follow Sakura to bed.

--------------------------------------

Far away, the mysterious voice gave a loud laugh!

In the darkness all was quiet, and barely a noise could be heard. Up above all the houses, in the moonlight, you could see a sleigh and 8 tiny little reindeer hover above the city lights. Down they went, faster and faster, until the craft and its reindeer landed as quietly as a mouse, safely on an old fashioned residence. Off the sleigh jumped a man, plump, and red as can be carrying a large brown sack on his back.. His cheeks were rosy red, and his smile could match that of Sakura's. In an instant he was inside the house, entering not by the door, but by an out of place chimney that was there. Down he went, and without a sound crept into the living room without awakening the occupants of any of the house's residence. Though he can't wake up people who aren't asleep.

"What have we here," a voice pondered, it was a melodic voice, "Good to see you again."

"Nice to see you again Yuko, and I do have to remark your stocking is as big as ever." He said cheerily pointing to the stocking which could almost fit a piano inside.

"You haven't come here at night in a long time, there are no kids here… unless you're paying a visit to them."

"Hohoho, you are still as sharp since you were a lass. Yes it's for them, they are remarkable, and are on my list. Oh oh oh, I should get going; there isn't a time to be wasting. It's been nice to see you again." And with that, he clicked his fingers and vanished back onto the roof.

Looking at the roof fondly, Yuko spoke, "It was nice to see you again too…….. Santa."

--------------------------------------

In an upstairs bedroom, Sakura awoke to a faint sound.

On Dasher, On Dancer, On Prancer, and Vixen.

On Comet, On Cupid, On Donner, and Blitzen!

Now dash away, Dash away, Dash away now!

Getting up from her bed, she turned to her window and saw Santa dressed in red, and his reindeer flying off into the midnight's sky.

"A MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!"

Not believing what she saw, Sakura rubbed her eyes, and looked again, only to see that the figure had disappeared. 

--------------------------------------

Early the next day….

"HOEEE" This sound greeted the whole house, as a young auburn haired girl noticed that there was a mountain of presents under the tree. There were red boxes, and blue boxes, and even pink ones. All the stockings that were hung were filled to the brim, and even Yuko's gigantic stocking was overflowing with gifts.

The scream caused all of the house's occupants to wake up. Each one stopped and stared, at the splendid sight, as they entered the living room.

The Mokonas had already started searching through the mountain load of presents to see if any were addressed to them.

Yuko suddenly appeared behind all of them and said, "What are you waiting for go and see if any gifts are for you!" This was done with a genuinely broad smile.

Everyone shook out of their stupor, and began following the Mokona's lead, some more dignified than others though.

Kurogane opened his presents to find a jade dragon pendant from Sakura, and Fai discovered a jade swan pendant from Sakura. The bunnies were delighted when they discovered more bottles of beer.

More than an hour later, all the gifts had been given or unwrapped all except for two. One of those two was a gift from Santa directed to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura held that box tightly in her hands, and started to unfold the ribbon on the top.

GASP, the things inside were gorgeous. It was something better than gifts, as there were two velvet boxes inside. Syaoran and Sakura each took one, and as they opened the boxes, were amazed to find identical rings, each with a Phoenix and Wolf carved into them.

As Yuko stood by watching, she couldn't help but think what a perfect gift that was. A few minutes later she was still in deep thought about that, when she felt a slight tug on her sleeve. She turned around to see a blushing Sakura.

"Ano, I still don't really understand what you meant by a gift that best reflects us, but I hope this will do." She handed Yuko a picture. It was the picture from the other day of her and Syaoran.

A hand was placed on Sakura's shoulder, "I think we should go now, we spent enough time here as it is." With a nod of agreement, she got up and started to follow him.

Out in the courtyard.

"Syaoran-kun, I'm so sorry I didn't get you a gift."

"That's alright your highness." After all, the best gift for him right now was to know that she is safe.

All four of them were in the courtyard, ready to depart for the next world.

"I wish you the best in your journeys."

"Thank you Yuko-san, Thank you for everything." Sakura stated, as the white Mokona began sucking everyone up to be transported to the next world.

As they were being swept away, Yuko said, "I hope you had a very merry Christmas here."

--------------------------------------

I hope u enjoyed reading my fic. This is my first attempt at a fic.

1: Watanuki is a char from XXXholic, who can see ghosts, and Yuko has him work at her store in exchange for her ridding him of his ability. He lives in an orphanage.

2:Kurogane was given a seal at the beginning of Tsubasa which prevents him from any unnecessary killing.

Kuro-pan, -tan, etc are nicknames that would be given to high school girls.

note, why didn't Sakura and Syaoran from the alternate universe fall asleep as well? Well I thought if they are the same ppl, sleep wouldn't affect them


End file.
